gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Hard Day's Night
A Hard Day's Night by The Beatles is featured in Love, Love, Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Rachel and Santana with the other employees at Spotlight Diner. Rachel has to serve the director Rupert Campion and lead actor Paolo San Pablo of Funny Girl at the Spotlight Diner. She splurts out that she's a star and not 'young' or 'green' as they describe her. They both seem tired of her persistent attempts to make them change their mind, so Rachel decides to try and get them around through a performance. Santana slips a coin into the jukebox as the two begin to sing and dance in order to prove that Rachel is a star. The diner chimes into the performance, as it transforms into more of a stage than a diner. Rupert and Paolo seem to be interested as Rachel and Santana dance with the other waiters and waitresses. The customers applaud the Spotlight Diner crew as they complete the song. Afterwards, Rachel grabs Santana and says that they need to travel to Lima to be present during Blaine's proposal to Kurt. Lyrics Rachel: It's been a hard day's night And I've been working like a dog It's been a hard day's night I should be sleeping like a log But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right Rachel with Santana: You know I work all day To get you money to buy you things And it's worth it just to hear you say You're gonna give me everything Rachel and Santana with The Spotlight Diner Workers: So why on earth should I moan? 'Cause when I get you alone You know I feel okay Rachel: When I'm home Everything seems to be right Rachel with Santana and The Spotlight Diner Workers: When I'm home Feeling you holding me tight Rachel with The Spotlight Diner Workers: Tight, yeah Santana: It's been Santana with Rachel and The Spotlight Diner Workers: A hard day's night Santana: And I've been working like a dog Santana with Rachel and The Spotlight Diner Workers: It's been a hard day's night Santana: I should be sleeping like a log Rachel and Santana with The Spotlight Diner Workers: But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right, ooww! So why on earth should I moan? 'Cause when I get you alone You know I feel okay When I'm home Everything seems to be right When I'm home Feeling you holding me tight Santana: Tight, yeah! Rachel: It's been Rachel with Santana and The Spotlight Diner Workers: A hard day's night And I've been working like a dog It's been a hard day's night Rachel with Santana: I should be sleeping like a log Rachel and Santana with The Spotlight Diner Workers: But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right You know I feel all right You know I feel all right Errors *During the song a man is seen dancing beside a pole. But in the next shot, he is gone. Gallery Hardday'snightdance1.gif Hardday'snightdance2.gif Pezberrystars_beatles1.gif Pezberrystars_beatles2.gif Hdn.png Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo4 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h20m59s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h21m06s220.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h21m18s85.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h21m26s169.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h21m29s196.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h23m58s150.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h24m06s222.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h24m12s31.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h24m19s101.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h24m25s159.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h20m59s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h21m18s85.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h23m58s150.jpg A Hard day's night.png Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo10 250.gif tumblr_n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif a hard days night.png a hard day's night.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Sings the Beatles